The invention relates to a foodstuff-cutting device (D) called a mandoline of the type comprising a moving blade support (100) defining a cutting plane and moving in a reciprocating translational movement in relation to the foodstuff in accordance with an inverted configuration and having a sleeve (400) associated with a plunger (410) allowing foodstuffs to be inserted and kept in the pathway of the moving blade support (100), remarkable in that it comprises a receptacle (200) with an opening (210) having edges presenting sliding surfaces for said moving blade support, a lid (300) which, independent of the receptacle (200), closes the latter by engaging with said edges (220) and by keeping said moving blade support (100) in contact with the sliding surfaces, said lid (300) being performed with a passageway (310) which, arranged transversely in relation to the travel of the moving blade support (100), receives the sleeve (400) associated with a plunger (410) allowing food stuffs to be inserted and kept in the pathway of the moving blade support (100).